Devoted deputy
by Jitus
Summary: Series of drabbles and double drabbles about Minerva McGonagall during both wars with You-Know-Who.
1. Dumbledore's secrets

Dumbledore's secrets

She was a Gryffindor and true to her House she was one of the bravest witches of her time. It took great deal of bravery to fight the one Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but even harder was sometimes do something what didn't feel right, but a man who liked keeping secrets was saying otherwise.

"Are you sure it is wise, Albus?"

"I thought you once almost liked the boy."

"Yes. He was different than others Slytherins – he was a friend of Lily Evans despite the fact that she was muggle-born and also Gryffindor. But in later years he changed. He liked too much Dark Arts and in these times..."

"Do you think I would endanger students of Hogwarts by appointing Lord Voldemort's faithful servant as a teacher?"

Minerva flinched when hearing the feared name, but then she composed herself. "No, I don't think so. But you sometimes put too much trust to wrong type of..."

But Dumbledore interrupted her. "Great, then all is settled, isn't it? Would you be so kind and show and explain everything to Professor Snape when he arrives? Thank you."

What else could she do than say: "As you wish, Headmaster," and then just wait for new professor's arrival?


	2. New colleague

New colleague

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Snape."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

He definitely looked different then as she remembered him from his school days and the change wasn't for better. When she saw him – in black robes, with pale mask-like face and cold eyes, first thought that occurred to her was: Death Eater.

But she tried to overcome this first impression and smiled friendly at him. "So you are interested in teaching? It is a great experience, I assure you."

He didn't return her smile. "I´ve never liked children much."

"Why do you want to teach then?"

It took him a while to think of an answer. "I like Hogwarts."

"Alright, come with me now, I will show you everything."

Albus Dumbledore was one of her closest friends and she didn't trust anyone more than him. He was also one of the greatest wizards of all times, the one that was feared by all Death Eaters and even by You-Know-Who. But also great wizards can sometimes make a mistake, and unfortunately, mistakes of great wizards tend to be greater than mistakes of the others. Minerva just hoped that trusting Severus Snape would not show as a great mistake of great Albus Dumbledore.


	3. New friend

New friend

"So he _is_ a Death Eater!"

"_Was_, Minerva,_ was_," stated Dumbledore kindly. "He is not anymore."

"Of course not, when You-Know-Who is gone. But what if he returns one day?"

"It was Severus, who warned me about Potters, Minerva. It is not his fault that they died, but thanks to him they had had at least a chance."

Potters. Sure, Severus was once friend of Lily, but then she married his greatest enemy and had a son with him... And he was still willing to help them all? Minerva was thinking about it all the way to the dungeons.

"Professor Snape," she addressed quietly a man who was sitting in an empty Potion's class.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Do you need anything?"

He looked at her and she saw his tired, exhausted face. Yes, Albus was right and she was wrong. This sad boy was on their side.

"You know, we should stop this formal addressing each other, call me Minerva."

"Well I hope you won't take it back when Slytherin wins this year's Quidditch Cup," he answered with a faint ghost of a smile around his lips.

"You wish, Severus."

"Wait and see, Minerva."

Yes, Albus was right. This man was a friend.


	4. The evil returns

The evil returns

"So you suspected Professor Quirrell from the beginning, Albus? And you didn't care to tell me?"

"Calm down, Minerva. Lemon drop? No?" Dumbledore smiled politely. "Severus was keeping eye on him."

"Really? You knew that a professor is possessed by You-know-who, you knew what could happen if he got Sorcerer's Stone, you knew that Potter was in danger and you thought that one man keeping eye on it is enough?" Minerva's voice was rising higher and higher with each word.

"Well, it all worked that way after all, didn't it?" asked Dumbledore innocently.

Damned man! Why must he be always right?


	5. Importance of time

Importance of time

It was Potter's third year at Hogwarts and as always there was a danger threatening boy and all school. But this time it wasn't defeated.

"Do you think that Potter will be in danger on holiday? Or do you think Black returns next year back to Hogwarts and try his luck again?"

"I think that Sirius Black won't threaten Harry anymore, Minerva. I even think that he wasn't a threat at all. At least not for Harry."

Minerva frowned. "You believe he is innocent as the children claimed?"

"Yes. Poor boy, twelve years in Azkaban..."

"But... How did he escape today? It was impossible!"

"Impossible? No, he just needed more _time_."

After few moments of intensive thinking, a look of realisation appeared on Minerva's face. "But that was insanely risky and the children could have..."

"It worked, Minerva, didn't it?"

"Does Severus know?"

"Well," Dumbledore's eyes glittered mischievously. "I think he's yet too young for it. I will wait some _time_ before I tell him." He chuckled at the word 'time.'

Minerva shook her head and turned to the doors. "I think you are risking, that some victim of your sense of humour will once kill you, Albus."

He chuckled again. "The fun is worth the risk, Minerva."


	6. Bravery of Slytherins

Bravery of Slytherins

He looked weirdly, standing there in her hospital room. As an overgrown bat with a bunch of flowers, to be exact.

"Thank you for your visit, Severus. Please sit down."

He awkwardly handed her the flowers and then sat down on a chair, clearly unsure what to do next.

"So, did you hear what happened?"

She nodded. "Yes. At last Ministry had to acknowledge what we know for a year. Pity Sirius died before this. Poor boy, he deserved at least some freedom."

Severus just nodded, saying nothing.

"I know you didn't like him, but I also know you did everything to keep him safe. He disobeyed you, when he decided to go to Ministry with the others."

"As a true Gryffindor."

She smiled. "Speaking of Gryffindor – I must ask Sorting Hat, why he placed you to Slytherin. I've never met anyone braver than you, Severus. You are risking so much."

He smirked. "Being a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be a coward. It means that if you are brave, you're not just brave, but you also have a brain."

"I am glad to have you on our side, Severus."

"You should be."

They both smiled at each other.


	7. Surprising changes

Surprising changes

"What happened, Albus?" Minerva cried in horror after seeing his blackened hand.

"Cooking accident," he waved it nonchalantly.

"Cooking accident? Be serious, Albus. You..."

"I just forgot that being genius won't always save me."

"Albus, it looks terrible. You should see a Healer."

"It is well cared of, Minerva," he smiled. "I just doesn't look nice, but I am an old man and old men usually don't look like as pretty as when they were in their younger days. You should be asking more important questions."

"Like?" Minerva sighted. She knew that he won't tell her more about his hand.

"Who will get one year job this year, perhaps?"

"And?"

"Severus."

Minerva gasped in surprise. "But Albus, are you sure about it? You never wanted..."

"I need this year Horace Slughorn here in Hogwarts and Severus finally deserves his reward for good service."

His eyes were glittering and he was offering her some candy. She knew he won't tell her more, no matter how many questions were coming out in her head. Here it was once again. He had some ingenious plan and he wasn't sharing it. All she could do was hope that he is right again.


	8. No way back

No way back

"You should be taking better care of students of your House, Minerva," said he with awful smirk. "Stealing from Headmaster's office and even tempting Ravenclaw student to help them... You are raising bunch of criminals."

"What did you do to them?"

"They were punished properly."

"What..."

"Forbidden Forrest. That will teach them lesson when you are apparently incapable of it."

Forbidden Forrest? It was ridiculous. Carrows were inflicting worse punishments for sneezing in a wrong moment. She looked at him carefully. What was he up to?

"Take care of them, Minerva, will you?"

What was it, what flickered in his eyes? Tiredness? Sadness? Remorse? Was he really feeling some remorse? Or was it all just some new charade of the best spy she ever met? Whatever was the case, she wasn't playing along. She needed to hate him; she needed to keep things simple. Her eyes turned to previous Headmaster portrait. He wasn't there. Was he sometimes talking to Snape? What could he be saying to his murderer, to the greatest mistake he ever made?

"Is it all, Headmaster?" she asked coldly.

"Just be careful."

There was a hint of concern in his threatening voice but she didn't want to think about it. It was too late anyway. There was no way back for him.


	9. Retirement

Retirement

"Are you sure you want to resign, Minerva?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.

"Yes, Albus," she sighted. "Hogwarts are repaired, students are safe... My work is done here."

"Quite the contrary, Minerva. Handling the school full of students in peacetime is the hardest work of all."

"It's not what I meant. I have seen too much here. I watched too many friends die here, too many students... And I also buried two great Headmasters." She looked at him and at the man in black beside him and then she turned back to her letter of resignation.

"You will be missed," two well known voices said together.

"Not as much as you. Both of you," she answered. "I was always just a good deputy."

* * *

><p>So that is all. I just thought that Professor McGonagall deserves some recognition for being loyal and faithful friend to Dumbledore, even when he wasn't sometimes sharing with her details about his plans.<p>

If you like it (or even if you don't) please leave some comment so I can learn from my mistakes and do better next time.


End file.
